Valentine's Day
by Allie.louuu
Summary: GrimmIchi/Partial AU/Fluff/ Yaoi    When Ichigo teaches the holidays to Grimmjow, the former Arrancar comes up with a plan for his first Valentine's Day.


A/N: GREETINGS EVERYONE! This is my first Bleach fic, but I'm already getting ideas for others. ^_^

I also wanted to write some fluffy GrimmIchi because I don't see enough fluff, and I was sick so I wrote this to make me feel better. And what other way to write fluff then add some hilarious holiday insanity?

_Dedication:_This would be dedicated to my bestie. She knows who she is. ;) Happy Valentine's Day hun _ily~lessthenthree~143_ _I TOLD you I'd write you some GrimmIchi... _

* * *

The blue haired Arrancar knew close to nothing about human traditions or holidays, in fact, the idea was rather confusing. Who has a day to celebrate the birthday of someone who was dead? Better yet, why have a day dedicated to playing tricks on people? It didn't make sense. Most of them were totally pointless to Grimmjow.

So Ichigo was going to help.

"Okay. Here is a calendar." Ichigo said in a slow voice as he laid the calendar down on the table of their kitchen. They were both seated around their small, four person table.

"Don't talk ta me like Imma a lil' kid." Grimmjow said gruffly. He honestly didn't want to know about the ridiculous days that humans call holidays. But Ichigo _insisted _he ought to know about them. And as much as Grimmjow hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for the idiotic Shinigami.

"Just listen to me, will ya?" Ichigo snapped, clearing his throat. Grimmjow had to stifle a laugh. Ichigo was taking this _way _to seriously, he thought to himself.

"January," He began, waving his hand almost dramatically around the grid of numbers apparently representing days, "We only have one Holiday, New Year's day, and that's just when we celebrate the first day of the new year. Ya still with me?"

Grimmjow growled, just because he had _maybe_ a _few _cat-like qualities doesn't mean he has the fuckin attention span of one.

"What? Ya don't get something?" Ichigo asked, once again, taking this whole thing _way _to seriously.

"I. Get. It. Continue." Grimmjow resisted to urge to tackle Ichigo and shake him until he realized the true idiot he was being at the moment.

"Alright." He smirked and turned the page. Grimmjow dead-panned at Ichigo. He was debating smacking him, maybe he was under some kind of illusion, and you had to hit him to make it stop.

If only, the former Arrancar thought, if only.

"February, Groundhogs Day, two presidents birthdays and Valentine's Day." He pointed at the multiple squares that represented each holiday. All of them seemed rather familiar. Except Valentine's Day.

"Uh, what's Valentine's day?" He asked sheepishly. It was like being wrong about something, you were so angry about him asking you something, and then you honestly have a question.

Ichigo lived up to his name as his face became a very bright red color.

"Um, well it's Valentine's day. Ya know? Uh, it's like the most romantic day of the year, where ya celebrate how much ya care for someone. Pretty much a consumer holiday, candy and flowers that whole thing." He explained quickly.

For some reason this intrigued Grimmjow, he wanted to know more, but he had a feeling that that was all he was going to get from Ichigo.

He continued, going through each of the months and all of their holidays. Grimmjow wasn't paying attention, his mind was running amuck with ideas.

Grimmjow had a plan. He was going to surprise Ichigo.

The next day, he bought Ichigo's favorite candy, because well, he knew _that_ much about him. Not his favorite flowers, and even if he did, he wouldn't get them. That'd just be plain weird. He really didn't have anyone to ask, maybe Urahara, but he's just a creepy motherfucker. What middle aged man sells candy? So, Grimmjow found out about Valentine's Day the old fashioned way...Google.

February 13th rolled around and Ichigo seemed somewhat annoyed.

He found Ichigo sitting on the couch, with his laptop on his lap and glasses half-way down his nose, he would have looked rather cute if he hadn't been typing like he was trying to break the keyboard.

"Oi, what's wrong with ya?" Grimmjow asked, draping his arms over the Shinigami's shoulders.

Ichigo looked up from his computer screen and craned his neck to the side, looking at Grimmjow.

"Nothing, just tired I guess, new classes. Why?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Nothin, ya just seem different." He replied gruffly. He looked at Ichigo smile as he rested his head against Grimmjow's arm.

"Eh. It's nothing." He grinned. Grimmjow smiled softly to himself. Ichigo seemed to radiate innocence, although Grimmjow knew that he was anything but. He looked up at Gimmjow, his chocolate brown eyes clashing with Grimmjow's own shocking blue eyes. Grimmjow always liked Ichigo's eyes, they has a softness to them, the way they went with his soft orange hair and the light brown freckles They were, to Grimmjow, irresistible.

"Damn it," Grimmjow muttered, "Yer makin me soft." He teased. Although, it did have some merit to it.

"Like cookie dough!" His voice erupting in a deep, throaty chuckle. Their lips gravitating closer and closer together.

"Not funny Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled. He, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was _not _becoming a softie. He almost cringed at the word, he was _anything_ but. Except when it came to Ichigo, sadly.

"Yeah yeah." He said before pulling away and shrugging the arms off his shoulders.

"I got a paper to write Grimmjow. Get lost, yer distracting." He threw his arm behind him, hitting Grimmjow in the chest.

"Fine, I see how it is." Grimmjow said in a fake-offended voice.

"Shut it, Grimm." He said as Grimmjow walked out of the living-room.

Grimmjow had his plan. He thought... This was his first Valentine's Day. He was going to try to be cute... for Ichigo.

Damn, he thought to himself, I am goin' soft.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The next morning Ichigo woke up alone, which wasn't exactly how he fell asleep.

"Grimmjow?" He muttered in his half asleep stupor, followed by some incoherent words.

No response.

He flipped around to face Grimmjow's side of the bed, only to confirm his beliefs.

That idiot wasn't there.

"Hey sleepy head." Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo tilted his head towards the voice and saw Grimmjow standing there... with food?

Not only food, but chocolate-fuckin-chip pancakes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ichigo's eyes went wide at the sight.

"Yup. Here." Grimmjow replied gruffly, placing the tray on Ichigo's lap. Grimmjow looked rather, well awkward. He grunted and sat down on his side of the bed with a cup of coffee.

"Gif if ahmazhin." Ichigo complemented, his face stuffed with food. Grimmjow laughed at the attempt to speak.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He continued to laugh.

"Yesh mofher." He replied sarcastically.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and took another drink of his coffee.

The next few minutes passed in silence, well, more or less. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a simple silence, a nice silence. A calming silence because nothing needed to be said.

"Why'd you make me pancakes?" Ichigo asked, after he finished. As if he'd just realized that he'd a whole mess of pancakes. Before Grimmjow could reply, Ichigo saw a small basket on the foot of his bed.

"Grimmjow...?" His voice was slightly quizzical, turned to face the former Espada.

"Open it." Grimmjow stated as if it was the simplest thing ever. He just shrugged and drank his coffee.

Ichigo smiled and sat up farther, reaching his arms at the foot of the bed before grabbing the basket looking thing. It was a tiny basket, but it was the contents that mattered; it had a new video-game that Ichigo has been pining after, candy, and dinner? Yeah, a reservation for a ridiculously fancy restaurant.

He grinned, before turning around to face a straight faced Grimmjow.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosaki." He grumbled, shifting uncomfortably and looking very intently at his coffee mug.

"Aww, Grimmjow. I honestly thought you'd, ya know, not remember. Thank you, so much." He chuckled, then his eyes sparked, and grinned even more, "I got something for you too." He added before reaching under his side of the bed and pulling up a medium sized box.

Grimmjow emotionless face twisted into surprise as he set down his coffee on the bed-side table next to him.

"Open it," Ichigo smirked. Grimmjow obliged and pulled to top off of the box. Inside were two things, a custom calendar with picture of the two of them, complete with all the holidays printed on their respective days, and two tickets to an upcoming concert that had sold out weeks before.

"Thanks Ichigo." Grimmjow smiled at the Shinigami. Ichigo smiled back. He leaned back against the blue haired man's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"No problem."

Right then and there was another of those quiet silences where both were content with the quiet and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Hey, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked after a while.

"Yeah?" He replied, running a hand through Ichigo's orange hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

He chuckled, pressing his lips to Ichigo's hair.

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone had trouble reading Ichigo said : "This is amazing." and "Yes Mother"

Thanks so much for reading!~ As usual, reviews are very much appreciated ^_^. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!~

~Allie


End file.
